himurahideonosuirifandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter's Nightmare
This article is about the episode from the 2019 drama. For the novel of the same name, see Nightmare of a Hunter. " " (狩人の悪夢, Kariudo no Akumu) is the second part of Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 and is divided into two eponymous episodes. "Hunter's Nightmare — Part 1" — Part 1" | image = Hunter's_Nightmare_Part_1.png | kanji = 狩人の悪夢 前編 | romaji = Kariudo no Akumu — Zenpen | episode = Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 episode 2 | releasedate = 29 September 2019 · Hulu | runningtime = 52 minutes | basedon = Nightmare of a Hunter by Alice Arisugawa | previous = "ABC Killer" | next = " — Part 2" | guests = Masanobu Takashima Maika Yamamoto Tokio Emoto Noriko Eguchi Goki Maeda Tomohiro Ichikawa Rina Ono Hiroki Matsumoto Hiroko Matsunaga Mari Nishio Kenta Satoi Hōka Kinoshita Ryuta Sato | credits = Alice Arisugawa (Hideo Himura series) (Original) Magi (Screenplay) Yuji Sato (Screenplay cooperation) Akio Izutsu (Music) Kenji Ikeda (Chief producer) Kazuya Toda (Planning production) Mamoru Koizumi (Producer) Makoto Naganuma (Director) Total Media Communication (Production cooperation) HJ Holdings (Production) Nippon Television (Production work) }} " — Part 1" (狩人の悪夢 前編, Kariudo no Akumu — Zenpen) is episode 2 of Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019. Plot Overview Alice is invited to talk with writer Masato Shirafuse, the author who gained popularity with his horror novel Nightmare Rising, due to overtures from his editor Mitsuo Katagiri. Alice is told a strange story: there exists a nightmare room called Yumemori-sō in Shirafuse's remote home in Kyoto, where one gets nightmares upon staying in. Shirafuse shows a strong interest in Alice's friend Himura and invites the two of them to his home. Himura, who has been constantly plagued by nightmares, takes an interest in this room and decides to pay a visit. After having dinner with Shirafuse and his editor Hatoko Ezawa at Revry, a nearby auberge, Himura and Alice stay in Yumemori-sō. That night, the road was cut off by a fallen tree caused by lightning, and the entire area including Yumemori-sō became isolated. The next morning, a shocking case is discovered. A woman's body was found in a vacant house; it was Yoriko Okita, a friend of Shirafuse's secretary Shinya Watase, who died of illness two years ago after visiting the vacant house where Watase once lived. Moreover, Okita was shot with her bow and arrow, with her right wrist cut and taken. The people who were in the neighborhood when Yumemori-sō was isolated for the night were placed under suspicion. Detective Morio Nishida from Kameoka South Police Precinct starts questioning people including Shirafuse, Ezawa, Revry owner and chef Ryōhei Mitsuishi, his wife Shizuyo Mitsuishi, and his niece Yumi Mitsuishi, as well as Revry regular customer Yoichi Yuge and neighborhood resident Moe Yahagi along with Himura and Alice. Everyone seems unsettled as if they all have secrets.ストーリー | 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 2019 | 狩人の悪夢 (Story | Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 | Hunter's Nightmare) — Nippon TVHulu Drama Special 2019 ~ Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri ~ Karyudo no Akumu — Jdrama Weblog "Hunter's Nightmare — Part 2" — Part 2" | image = File:Hunter's_Nightmare_Part_2.png | kanji = 狩人の悪夢 後編 | romaji = Kariudo no Akumu — Kōhen | episode = Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 episode 3 | releasedate = 6 October 2019 · Hulu | runningtime = 64 minutes | basedon = Nightmare of a Hunter by Alice Arisugawa | previous = " — Part 1" | next = — | guests = Masanobu Takashima Maika Yamamoto Tokio Emoto Noriko Eguchi Goki Maeda Tomohiro Ichikawa Rina Ono Hiroki Matsumoto Hiroko Matsunaga Mari Nishio Kenta Satoi Hōka Kinoshita Ryuta Sato | credits = Alice Arisugawa (Hideo Himura series) (Original) Magi (Screenplay) Yuji Sato (Screenplay cooperation) Akio Izutsu (Music) Kenji Ikeda (Chief producer) Kazuya Toda (Planning production) Mamoru Koizumi (Producer) Makoto Naganuma (Director) Total Media Communication (Production cooperation) HJ Holdings (Production) Nippon Television (Production work) }} " — Part 2" (狩人の悪夢 後編, Kariudo no Akumu — Kōhen) is episode 3 of Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019. Plot Overview Later, they find a man's body in another abandoned house at the time of discovering Okita's body. The man was strangled with a bow, and his left wrist was cut and taken. Though the two crimes seemingly have the same nature, Himura and Alice cannot help but feel an irrationality in the pattern, as they consider the impossibility of a person entering and exiting the village at a time when the neighborhood is isolated. At that time, however, Ezawa performs a rather dubious move. Meanwhile, Tokie and Akemi become excited to read Nightmare Rising, without knowing that Himura and the others are involved in hunting killings. Apparently, Okita had seemed to look for something in the house where Watase lived just before she was murdered. Why did the culprit cut off the victims' wrists and take them away? As Himura and Alice think through, an unexpected and shocking development surfaces, as new facts in the investigation emerge one after another. Cast of Characters * Takumi Saitoh as Hideo Himura * Masataka Kubota as Alice Arisugawa * Mizuki Yamamoto as Akemi Kijima * Makita Sports as Munenori Yasoda * Nagisa Matsunaga as Chihiro Shibuya * Ai Yamamoto as Mana Domoto * Mari Natsuki as Tokie Shinomiya * Masanobu Takashima as Masato Shirafuse * Maika Yamamoto as Hatoko Ezawa * Tokio Emoto as Mitsuo Katagiri * Noriko Eguchi as Moe Yahagi * Goki Maeda as Osamu Sokabe * Tomohiro Ichikawa as Yoichi Yuge * Rina Ono as Yumi Mitsuishi * Hiroki Matsumoto as Shinya Watase * Hiroko Matsunaga as Yoriko Okita * Mari Nishio as Shizuyo Mitsuishi * Kenta Satoi as Morio Nishida * Hōka Kinoshita as Ryōhei Mitsuishi * Ryuta Sato as Jōichirō Inaba References